1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to AC loads and, more particularly, to adjustable AC loads.
2. Prior Art
Ordinarily, when a resistor load is used on the collector of a transistor, the DC potential on the collector and thus the DC-operating point, the AC gain, and the current through the transistor are not independent. This presents a problem when attempting to operate at low voltage when there is a simultaneous need for high gain, linear operation, optimized DC-current and optimized collector voltage.